


I don't care how tall you are, be a good little boy and let mommy cuddle you to sleep

by abolish_horny_jail



Category: GWA - Fandom, r/KinkyPillowTalkAudio, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: ASMR, Adult Couple, Big strong man on the outside, F/M, Good Boy, L-Bombs, Mm/Lb role play, No Sex, Short domme - Freeform, Size Difference, Sleep Aid, Tall Sub, mommy, mommy's little baby on the inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abolish_horny_jail/pseuds/abolish_horny_jail
Summary: You're tall, you're girlfriend is short but she knows you're her needy little baby on the inside. You come home after a rough day and she insists on cuddling you to sleep and for the first time eases into a mommy role play to make you feel safe and loved
Relationships: Female/Male





	I don't care how tall you are, be a good little boy and let mommy cuddle you to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This script is not set in stone. All sound effects are optional as well as everything else. Feel free to make changes wherever you want.
> 
> Tone: soft spoken in the beginning and then whispered once he gets into bed with her
> 
> Note to performer: feel free to change mommy to mummy :)
> 
> This script depicts a role play between two consenting adults. Written by adults for adults only.

[She lays in bed and the listener just came home]

Hi baby

How was your day?

...

That bad huh?

Aww, I'm sorry

Are you coming to bed then?

...

No, don't wallow in front of the TV

You need your sleep, baby

And your cuddles

You had a bad day, let me cuddle you

Let me cuddle the stress away

That's what girlfriends are for

You don't have to avoid me

You're bad mood can't affect me, my love is stronger

...

[laugs]

Yes I'm corny and if you don't get your cute butt into bed right now I'm gonna be real angry too

So be a good little boy and come to bed

[He gets into bed with her]

That's it

There you go

...

Hm?

You're not little?

Oh, I'm little?

Well, maybe on the outside

[giggles]

You're so cute

[kissing sound]

Baby, I might need to jump just to kiss you on your lips but all it takes is a gentle touch from me to melt you into a little puddle

You might be this big strong man for everyone else but you can't fool me

And you don't have to

Cause I love you

[kissing sound]

I know you

You're so vulnerable and needy on the inside

Such a needy little boy...

I always see glimpses of that little boy when we're cuddling

My little baby who just needs to feel safe and protected

And just wants mommy to take care of him

And that's okay baby.

You don't have to hide from me

C'mere sweetie

Snuggle up in mommy's arms and let me hold you

...

There you go

[Shushing]

That's it

There's a good boy

Oh my poor baby

I know it's so hard to be have to be though and strong all the time

When you just need so much love and gentleness

My little boy...

It's okay baby, you're safe with me

Mommy's here

I wont let anything bad happen to you

[Shushing]

Mommy loves you so much

I'll keep you warm and safe

It's okay...

It's okay...

[Shushing]

Don't ever feel bad for needing me okay?

Your so little and innocent

And little boys need their mommy

[Shushing]

Just relax

Just let go of all the stress and let mommy cuddle you

...

Good boy...

...

I love taking care of my baby

I'll always be here for you

It doesn't matter how big you are

On the inside you'll always be mommy's needy little baby boy

You don't have to pretend sweetie

I know what my little boy needs

You need love and affection and hugs and cuddles

And mommy will always love you

Mommy will always hug and cuddle you whenever you need it

Which is pretty much always

[giggles]

No it's okay baby of course you do

Yes you do...

[Shushing]

...

It's completely normal

Little boys need to feel safe and loved

[Kissing sound]

And you're safe

And mommy loves you

Mommy loves holding her little boy

Having my baby right here safely in my arms is the best feeling in the world

And I need you to know that you're okay

Mommy's so proud of you

I'm always proud of you

Everyone makes mistakes but that doesn't mean you don't deserve love

Mommy loves you unconditionally

No matter what happens

You always have a place right here in my arms

I always have comfort and cuddles and love for my little baby

You're safe sweetie

You can sleep right here

Just rest in mommy's loving embrace and let me lull you to sleep

[Shushing]

Sweet dreams my little boy

[Shushing]

-THE END-


End file.
